


Cheaters Cheating

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Baseball Bat Swinging, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hiding, Humiliation, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, caught red-handed, physical fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: Kevin and Leighanne have been having sex behind their partner's back. After being caught, follow her to a motel they uncover the naked truth
Relationships: AJ McLean/Rochelle McLean, Brian Littrell/Kristin Richardson, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Kevin Richardson/Leighanne Littrell, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt-Carter
Kudos: 1





	Cheaters Cheating

The last thing people wanna messed with is a pissed off southern woman.

Keep those two away from us.

Both cousins, their wives and their families are gonna work things out.

The four looked at each other, wondering what the future would be like for them. This had been a hard lesson to go through, but they would come out stronger on the other side. The two couples shared dinner, before Kevin and Kristin went home to work on their relationship. Things would work out in the end, and the four never had issues with cheating again.


End file.
